Bolos
by Meltavi
Summary: Niat ingin mengajak Halilintar ke jalan yang lurus, Yaya justru malah kena asemnya. Nyebelin banget, nggak sih? / AU. HaliYa. Request from Lili-chan. Semoga suka!


Halilintar menyambar _headset_ putih miliknya saat kedua matanya menemukan benda itu setelah ia membuka pintu loker. Sembari memasangkan _headset_ itu ke dua telinganya, Halilintar berjalan menuju ruang ekskul karate. Istirahat akan habis beberapa menit lagi, namun Halilintar tidak mengikuti teman-temannya yang mulai masuk kelas untuk melanjutkan pelajaran.

Karena untuk seorang Halilintar, pada saat hari kamis jam pelajaran setelah istirahat, adalah waktunya untuk tidur tenang dengan lagu mengalun pelan. Hanya untuk pelajaran sejarah, pelajaran yang Halilintar sangat benci meski baru membuka buku penuh tulisan itu saja.

Dengan langkah pasti, Halilintar berjalan ke ruang karate di ujung lantai satu tanpa menyadari seseorang melihatnya jauh di belakang dengan kernyitan di dahi yang tercetak jelas.

"Mau ke mana dia?"

* * *

"**Bolos**" **By Meltavi**

**Boboiboy © Animonsta Studios**

**Warn : HighSchool!AU, HaliYa, typo, gaje, aneh, alur ga keruan, dll**

**Special untuk Lili-chan yang sudah me-**_**request**_** fanfic tentang** **HaliYa. Semoga** **kamu suka^^**

**Happy Reading~**

.

.

.

"Ying, kau duluan ke kelas saja. Aku ada urusan sebentar."

Ying yang tengah mengaduk-aduk seblaknya seraya berjalan menoleh ke kiri, menemukan Yaya sudah berjalan menuju ujung lantai satu, bukannya mengikutinya untuk menaiki tangga.

"Eh, Yaya! Kau mau ke mana?" seru Ying bingung. Gadis berhijab itu menghadapkan tubuhnya ke Ying, membuat kakinya berbalik melangkah mundur.

"Nanti aku ceritakan! _Bye_, Ying!" balas Yaya. Secepat kilat tubuhnya kembali menghadap ke depan, berjalan menuju ujung lantai satu tanpa memedulikan temannya yang terheran-heran.

Yaya yakin matanya melihat Halilintar berjalan ke arah sini tadi. Pemuda tinggi berjaket hitam-merah siapa lagi kalau bukan dia?

Karena penasaran, Yaya mengikuti kembaran Taufan itu. Apa yang Halilintar ingin lakukan di menit terakhir istirahat, sementara teman-teman yang lain sudah kembali ke kelas? Di ujung sana hanya ada ruang karate saja, tidak ada apa-apa lagi. Mungkinkah Halilintar ingin mengecek ruangan karena jabatannya sebagai ketua? Atau ingin mengambil barang?

Yang jelas, Yaya terlalu penasaran.

Kini kaki Yaya telah tiba di depan pintu cokelat ruang karate. Tertutup rapat, sepertinya Halilintar tidak ingin orang lain selain dirinya masuk. Yaya sempat ragu untuk membukanya. Akan tetapi, ia tetap menurunkan kenop pintu tersebut, sambil berharap-harap cemas pintu itu dikunci dari dalam atau tidak.

Cklek.

Ternyata Halilintar tidak menguncinya.

Pelan, Yaya melangkah masuk dengan membiarkan pintu itu terbuka. Diedarkannya pandangan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, dan menemukan tubuh Halilintar berbaring di atas matras yang sering digunakan untuk latihan. Mata cowok itu terpejam, tangannya digunakan sebagai bantal dengan telinga tersumpal _headset_ putihnya sehingga tidak mendengar Yaya datang.

Menghela napas, gadis berhijab _pink_ itu berjongkok di sisi Halilintar. Menatap wajah cowok itu yang sepertinya tertidur. Samar, telinga Yaya bisa mendengar alunan lagu di _headset_ Halilintar. Tidak bisa dibayangkan berapa volume yang cowok itu setel, sampai-sampai suaranya bisa terdengar. Yaya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hali."

Yang dipanggil tidak bereaksi sama sekali. Bagaimana mau merespon, kalau telinganya saja disumpal _headset_ bervolume tinggi? Yaya menghela napas, memilih untuk menarik kabel putih itu hingga tercopot dari telinga si empunya.

Tindakan Yaya barusan langsung membuat dahi cowok itu mengernyit, sebelum membuka matanya pelan. Sedetik kemudian, bola mata Halilintar memelotot kaget menemukan dirinya berjongkok di samping matras dengan wajah datar.

"Yaya! Sejak kapan kau di sini?!" seru Halilintar kaget, ia langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya sambil mundur sedikit.

Yaya mengangkat alis. "Kau sendiri? Sedang apa di sini?"

Ditanya balik begitu membuat Halilintar mendecak. Ia menatap ke arah jendela kecil ruangan itu, menghindari tatapan gadis berhijab di sampingnya yang penuh tuntutan.

"Nggak usah kepo." jawab Halilintar akhirnya.

Yaya mengernyit tak suka. "Kepo? Aku bertanya, bukan ngepoin kamu."

"Bertanya sama dengan kepo."

"Beda."

"Sama."

Yaya mendecak sebal. Ia kembali teringat cowok di depannya ini jago dalam hal berdebat, buktinya Halilintar pernah menyabet juara 1 debat nasional karena kepadaian berbicaranya itu. Jelas Yaya akan kalah kalau ia terus melanjutkan.

"Ya ya ya, terserah. Intinya, kenapa kau tidak ke kelas? Kau bolos?"

"Dibilang jangan kepo." sahut Halilintar.

"Hali!" sentak Yaya kesal. Pemuda itu hanya meliriknya, wajah nyolotnya itu sungguh ingin membuat Yaya membejeknya. Mencoba sabar, Yaya menghela napas. "Hali, kalau kau beneran bolos, akan ku adukan ke Pak Tarung."

Halilintar mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ah ya, ia lupa Yaya ini ketua kelasnya sekaligus ketua OSIS. Tapi itu semua tidak menakuti Halilintar sama sekali. Jadi dengan berani, Halilintar membalas ucapan gadis berhijab pink ini.

"Adukan saja. Aku tidak takut."

"Orang tuamu bisa dipanggil."

"Aku tahu."

"Dan kau akan kena hukuman."

"Aku juga tahu."

"Halilintar," desis Yaya.

Mendapati gadis itu sudah gregetan, Halilintar memutar bola matanya. "Ya, aku bolos pelajaran sejarah. Kalau mau adukan, silakan. Aku hanya ingin tidur." Halilintar mulai memasangkan _headset_-nya lagi dan bersiap untuk berbaring, namun Yaya dengan cepat menarik kabel itu hingga terlepas dua-duanya. Halilintar menunjukkan wajah protes.

"Aku sedang tidak bercanda." ucap Yaya sungguh-sungguh. Ia berharap Halilintar akan berubah pikiran dan mau mendengarkannya.

"Aku juga tidak bercanda."

Akan tetapi, Halilintar tetaplah Halilintar. Yaya menghela napas frustasi. Kemudian ia mengubah posisinya, menjadi duduk di matras yang sama dengan cowok itu.

"Kenapa kau membolos pelajaran sejarah?"

"Aku tidak suka dengan pelajarannya," jawab Halilintar akhirnya karena sudah tidak tahan mendengar pertanyaan yang sama berulang kali dari gadis ini.

Yaya menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. Meski pernah mendengar dari temannya bahwa Halilintar memang sering tidur di kelas atau bolos ke tempat lain saat jam sejarah, namun Yaya benar-benar tidak menyangka cowok jago fisika itu melanggar peraturan dengan cabut kelas. Guru sejarah mereka memang tidak pedulian ketika mengajar, salah satunya tidak pernah mengabsen para murid. Makanya, Halilintar dengan mudah melewati pelajaran penuh membosankan itu.

Melihat Yaya malah duduk di depannya sambil memeluk kedua lutut, Halilintar tersenyum miring. "Sepertinya kau juga ingin cabut pelajaran ya?" sindirnya.

Yaya memelotot tidak terima. "Siapa bilang?"

"Aku barusan."

Yaya mendecak.

"Kalau kau tidak cabut, kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Halilintar kemudian.

"Nih, aku ingin pergi." jawab Yaya gondok. Gadis itu bangkit dan ingin melangkah menuju pintu, namun terhenti kala menyadari sesuatu. "Tunggu. Jam berapa sekarang?"

Halilintar menatap jam tangannya. "Sepuluh lewat limabelas menit."

"Apa?! Jadi di sini aku hampir setengah jam?!" seru Yaya kaget. Waktu istirahat berakhir pada jam 09.45, itu berarti ia sudah lama berada di sini hanya untuk beradu cekcok dengan Halilintar.

Seolah tidak memedulikan kepanikan Yaya, Halilintar mengangguk kalem.

Yaya mendelik kesal pada pemuda itu. Sekarang ia tidak bisa ke kelas karena sudah sangat terlambat, dan kemungkinan akan diusir oleh gurunya. Yaya menggaruk kepalanya bingung. Dan tanpa sadar Halilintar terus memerhatikannya sedari tadi.

"Haduh... bagaimana ini?"

Halilintar menghembuskan napas kesal. Karena tidak tahan dengan kegusaran gadis itu, Halilintar bangkit berdiri. Posisinya kini berhadap-hadapan dengan Yaya yang tingginya hanya sebatas dagunya.

"Bolos saja. Lagian juga percuma kalau kau masuk kelas sekarang." sarannya sesat. Yah, tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

"Kau gila? Aku akan tertinggal pelajaran." balas Yaya, tidak terima dengan ucapan cowok itu.

"Bolos pelajaran sekali tidak membuatmu bodoh, tahu?"

Yaya mendecih. Pendapatnya dengan Halilintar memang berbeda. Namun Yaya tidak bisa memungkiri perkataan pemuda itu ada benarnya.

Tapi, 'kan ...

Bolos pelajaran itu sama sekali bukan seorang Yaya!

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak akan mengikutimu."

Halilintar tertawa kecil sambil bersedekap dada. "Siapa juga yang memaksamu?"

Tak ingin membalasnya lagi, Yaya mulai berjalan menuju pintu sesudah matanya menatap cowok itu sinis. Ketika langkah keempat ia ambil, tiba-tiba saja sosok laki-laki bertubuh besar muncul di depan pintu, menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan tajam.

"Sedang apa kalian di sini?"

Suara baritonnya tersebut seperti tiupan terompet sangkakala bagi Halilintar dan Yaya.

[][][]

"Berdiri di sini sampai istirahat kedua. Bapak akan mengawasi kalian dari lantai atas."

Setelah memberikan titah pada dua anak muridnya, Pak Tarung melangkah pergi meninggalkan Halilintar dan Yaya yang berdiri pasrah dengan tangan membentuk gaya hormat di depan tiang bendera sekolah, dengan kondisi matahari sedang terik-teriknya.

Yaya padahal sudah menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, dibantu Halilintar yang jago berbicara tentunya. Akan tetapi, Pak Tarung seakan menulikan telinganya dan mencap mereka berpacaran di sana. Mendengarnya sontak membuat Halilintar dan Yaya melancangkan protes, karena itu sama sekali tidak benar. Dan mungkin tidak akan terjadi. Namun, Pak Tarung lagi-lagi mengabaikannya. Guru BK itu dengan seenaknya memberi mereka hukuman tanpa penawaran.

Benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Ini semua gara-gara kamu, Hali." ucap Yaya, di tengah-tengah hukuman yang sedang mereka jalani. Yaya kesal pastinya. Niat ingin mengajak Halilintar ke jalan yang lurus, justru malah ia yang kena asemnya. Jadi siapa yang pantas disalahkan di sini selain cowok itu?

"Kenapa jadi aku? Itu semua karena kekepoanmu, tahu?" balas Halilintar tak terima. Gadis itu datang dengan sendirinya tanpa diminta, tapi dengan seenaknya menyalahkan dirinya? Apa-apaan itu?

"Pokoknya gara-gara kamu!"

"Apaansih?!"

"Tau ah."

"Karenamu juga, tau! Kau tidak menutup pintu kembali, jadinya Pak Tarung bisa menemukan kita." elak Halilintar mengutarakan fakta. Jika saja pintu itu tertutup, pasti mereka tidak akan terpergoki. Ini semua salah Yaya.

"Cih."

"Cih?"

Yaya menghela napas lelah. "Terus ini sampai kapan? Aku tidak kuat lagi,"

"Kau tadi tidak dengar? Sampai istirahat kedua." jawab Halilintar. "Katanya ketua OSIS tahan banting. Tapi segini aja udah ngeluh." cibirnya.

Yaya mendelik tajam. "Panas tau!"

"Siapa bilang dingin?"

Lelah adu bicara, Yaya akhirnya memilih diam dan lanjut menjalankan hukumannya. Ia tidak boleh membuang tenaga dengan menyahuti semua perkataan menyebalkan Halilintar. Yang ada Yaya akan pingsan sebelum istirahat kedua tiba karena tenaganya sudah terkuras habis.

Menyadari gadis di sebelahnya diam, Halilintar menatapnya dengan ujung mata. Yaya memang benar saat ini sedang panas sekali. Halilintar bisa merasakan dahinya dipenuhi bulir air keringat dan mulai turun melewati pelipisnya. Tangannya juga sudah mulai pegal berposisi seperti itu terus-terusan meski baru sepuluh menit terlewati.

"Yaya kuat, Yaya kuat, Yaya kuat,"

Halilintar menoleh mendengar ocehan kecil gadis di sampingnya. Yaya tengah menatap ke depan dengan bibir komat-kamit, seperti meyakinkan diri bahwa ia bisa melewati hukuman kejam ini. Halilintar tersenyum tipis. Dirinya tidak bisa berbohong Yaya terlihat lucu seperti itu.

Yah, tidak buruk juga.

Halilintar tidak sendirian dihukum.

Karena ada Yaya di sampingnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Finizh

A/N :

Untuk Lili-chan, maaf kalo ff-nya aneh dan kurang memuaskan. Pas baca review kamu dan request HaliYa, aku langsung terpikirkan ide ini. Semoga suka ya^^ dan makasih sudah me-request~

Aku tahu ini nggak jelas. Tapi sumpah, aku nulis ini sesuai sama apa yang ada di otak heuheu;_; kalo ada yg kurang kritik aja kok gapapa, malah aku akan berterima kasih.

Ini emang nggak fluff, sorry, karena di sini aku buat Halilintar sama Yaya itu temenan, tapi suka adu cekcok gitu. Yah, ngerti kan maksudnya /plak

Mungkin ini aja A/N-nya. Makasih yang udah baca ff ini^^

Repiw?


End file.
